Just Friends
by DCwriter123
Summary: Mitchie and Shane just got together. What happens when Nate cant control his feelings for Mitchie. xXNitchieXx, smitchie, Naitlyn. One shot, might be a two shot
1. Just Friends

**Author's Note: This might become a two-shot. Enjoy! R&R!!**

**Summary- Nate Loves Mitchie. But Does she love him back?**

Nick Jonas POV

Its been 2 years since we went back to Camp Rock. And through the 2 years Mitchie and Shane have become closer and eventually started going out. Since she became 17 Shane and Mitchie told everyone about the relationship and became Smitchie.

And since Smitchie I've been getting a lot of feelings lately. Like I should be the one taking her out tonight. I've liked Mitchie ever since we all met. Shane was always trying to impress her, but she never cared about that. I'll admit she and I kind of connected. But Shane always gets the girls I guess.

I think Mitchie knew I had my little crush on her, because she started to feel sorry for me and hooked me up with Caitlyn. I liked Caitlyn a lot, she was an amazing girl, but I was always hooked on Mitchie.

Caitlyn and I are still going out, but I love Mitchie . I just don't know why.

No One's POV

It was 2:35 PM. And Nate and Shane were playing video games on the couch. Shane had lost for the tenth time now. " WHAT!?" Shane shouted out. " How is that possible?!" Shane continued.

" Sorry man. I guess I'm better." Nate told him.

" NO!! Rematch!!" Shane kept on with his ranting.

Even though Shane was 18 and Nick was 17, they never got tired of playing in Connect 3. But right now they were taking a break, a vacation. And Mitchie and Caitlyn came with them.

20 year old Jason walked into the room. " Hey guys what's up?" Jason asked as he sat down with his newspaper.

" Cant talk! Must beat Nathan!!" Shane told Jason without even looking at him.

" I see." Jason said back as if he just heard a whole story.

" Nooo!!" Shane screamed out. " Why!?"

" Sorry dude." Nate said. " I'm tired of kicking Shane's butt. I'm gonna get some diet coke. Be right back." Nate told his brothers.

" Bring me back a snack!" Jason shouted to Nate. Nate nodded his head in return.

" How is this possible? This games rigged." Shane told Jason. Jason kept doing his word search. " Just chill man." Jason told him. Shane shrugged it off, and started watching cartoons.

Nate walked in with a diet coke and 2 sprites. He threw one to Jason and Shane.

" Thanks Nate." Jason said when his hands connected with the sprite.

" Yeah same here." Shane said focusing on the cartoons.

" No problem." Nate told them." Hey Jase, where is Mitchie and Cait?"

" They went to go shopping." Shane told Nate before Jason could answer.

Jason nodded agreeing with the answer.

After 2 hours of watching Spongebob, Mitchie and Caitlyn came into the suite.

" Hey boys we're back!" Caitlyn shouted through the door. They were both struggling with bags of clothes shoes and some groceries.

Shane, Nate, and Jason all just said hey and kept doing what they were doing.

" Umm Shane!!" Mitchie called. " Uhuh?" Shane kept his eyes on the T.V. " A little help please!!" Mitchie shouted. " Oh sorry!!" Shane ran to her and took everything that she was holding and brought it all the way inside the suite.

Jason noticed Nate not noticing Caitlyn struggling with huge bags. Jason slapped Nate on his leg. " Dude!" Jason said to Nate. Nate noticed Caitlyn and ran over to her.

" Sorry, Cait." Nate said to her. He kissed her on the cheek and took the bags from her.

" It's okay." Caitlyn told him.

Jason stood up over to the 4 for them. " So what are the plans for tonight?" Jason asked them.

" Well Shane and I are going to a movie tonight. Want to come with us?" Mitchie told him.

" Nah. I got a date tonight." Jason answered. Everyone looked at him.

" What?" Jason asked them. Nate just shook his head and laughed.

" Dude you didn't tell us you had a girlfriend?" Shane was being so nosy.

" Yeah who is it?" Caitlyn joined the curiousness.

" If you must know its this girl named Mandy." Jason told them.

" Ooooh." Nate teased while putting away fruit. Mitchie slapped his arm. " Leave him alone." Mitchie told him.

Nate POV

Mitchie slapped my arm right after I started teasing him. I put my hands up. " Sorry."

That night Mitchie and Shane were getting ready for the date. I was walking to my room when I saw Mitchie.

" Hey Mitchie!" I said to her. I leaned against the doorway.

" Hey Nate!" She said back to me.

She looked so pretty right now. I don't know why but I want to kiss her. I cant take this anymore! I need to tell her! I'm gonna tell her how I feel.

" Mitchie, can I talk to you?" I told her.

" Um sure." Mitchie replied.

" You promise you wont tell Shane or Caitlyn." I said.

" I promise." She told me.

We pinky promised.

" Well ever since I met you, I've been feeling a lot of weird feelings." I started out.

She looked confused.

" I mean I like you, Mitchie. No, I love you. You are an amazing person. Anyone would be lucky to date you. You have a great voice, you're really talented and beautiful." I told her. She looked like she was going to faint.

" I'm sorry, Mitchie. I shouldn't have said that." I started to walk away.

But all of a sudden she pulled me to a kiss. At first I was tense but then I relaxed. I held her in my arms.

" Nate I loved you before. But now you're like my brother. You didn't seem very interested so I gave it a rest and gave Shane a chance. Now I love Shane a lot. I'm sorry Nate. We just cant be together. I'm sorry." Mitchie explained to me.

" It's okay. I just couldn't ask you out cause Nate liked you. I never told him I liked you." I told her.

" Nate, you shouldn't let your brothers intimidate you. Any girl would be lucky to have you." Mitchie said to me.

" I'm sorry Mitchie. Let's not let this get in the way of being friends." I told her.

" I liked you Nate. But I've moved on. But we'll always be friends and not tell anyone about this." Mitchie reassured me.

She reached out her hand. And I shook it. Then I pulled her into a hug.

" I love you, Mitchie." I told her once more. We pulled away. " But we'll always be friends."

She nodded. " Friends. Just friends."

All of a sudden Shane came into the room. " Hey Nate! Mitchie you ready?" Shane asked her. " Of course." She told him. Shane nodded waved goodbye to me and turned around to the door. Just as Mitchie was leaving she winked at me.

_Just friends _I thought.


	2. When we used to be just friends

Nate POV

Nate POV

Ringg…Ringg…

My stupid alarm clock… I looked at the time. 9:35 am. Great. Morning.

I went to go take a shower, and just as I was rinsing my shampoo I remembered last night. Mitchie. I cant believe she used to like me. But I blew it. Cuz I'm to shy. I hate being the youngest!

I stepped out of the shower and put my towel round my waist. My brown curls were still up but not as poofy as being dry. Suddenly I heard a knock at my bathroom door.

" Who is it?" I shouted.

" It's Shane!"

I walked to open the door. " Mornin Shane. What do you need?" I asked him as if nothing happened last night.

Shane looked at me with suspicion. " Just checking on you. You seemed bummed out last night, being left alone cause Caitlyn had to go to the studio." Shane answered.

" Nah, I'm alright. She's here now right?" I asked.

Shane nodded.

" Breakfast is on the table."

Shane walked out and I went back to my daily routine.

No POV

Nate walked out of his room and sat down at the table with Shane, Mitchie, and Jason.

" Where's Cait?" Nate asked realizing his girlfriend isn't there.

" She still sleeping she was up late." Mitchie answered. She smiled at Nate. " Mornin Nate."

Nate nodded his head. Shane noticed the tension and immediately changed the subject.

" So Jase.. How was your date?" Shane asked.

" It was great! We had dinner, danced a little and it was amazing." Jason replied.

" Nice." Shane said.

Mitchie and Nate kept exchanging glances every chance the got. Shane had noticed this and got annoyed.

" Nate. May I talk to you, in private?" Shane asked. " Sure about wh-" Nate couldn't finish because Shane pulled him away.

" Okay oww. You like totally almost ripped off my arm." Nate whispered trying not to be heard.

" Why do you keep flirting with Mitch? I'm going out with her. And you know that." Shane said convincingly.

" Im not flirting!" Nate shouted. " We're just friends."

" Dude, I know you like her. I'm not stupid." Shane said.

" Okay so what if I do? Alright you got her. And plus me and Mitchie are just friends." Nate walked off and back to breakfast.

Shane POV

Wow. Nate does like her. Why do I always get the girls? It's never fair to him. I guess he deserves better.

The kind of girls he always date are girls who don't care. They all just want fame and fortune. Caitlyn is great and all but she's always out. Away from him.

Mitchie's a good person. She's always there for me. And Nate had a good chance to be with her, but I got in the way!

Maybe Nate we'll get lucky one day and get engaged to someone who belongs to him. And she'll love him for him.

3 years later

No POV

" Shane, Jason lets do this!" Nate shouted through all the screaming Connect 3 fans.

Nate, Shane, and Jason rose onto the stage.

Every single fan out there was screaming like there was no tomorrow.

Nate grabbed his guitar and so did Jason. Joe ran to his keyboard.

" Hey everyone!" Jason shouted.

" We're going to sing this song that is a theme song for one of us!" Shane shouted.

" Yeah and I want everyone to not lose hope in love." Nate hollered.

" 1, 2, 3, 4!!"

Nate:

There she goes again  
The girl I'm in love with  
It's cool we're just friends

( Flashback)

" Hey, I'm Nate." Nate said to the beautiful brunette.

" Mitchie." She said to him.

He stuck his hand out to her, she shook. And Nate swears he felt a spark.

Nate:  
We walk the halls at school  
We know it's casual  
It's cool we're just…

_( Flashback)_

" _Hey Mitchie." Nate greeted her._

" _Hey Nate." Mitchie went to Shane and kissed him._

Nate smiled and sighed.

Nate:  
I don't want to lead you on  
No  
But the truth is I've grown fond  
Yeah

_( Flashback)_

_Nate picked her up and spun her around. Mitchie laughed._

" _MY DIET COKE!!" Mitchie shouted. Nate started to tickle her, nonstop.  
_

Nate:_  
Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'til the end of time  
'til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen_

_( Flashback)_

_Nate smiled at her. Mitchie smiled back._

Nate:_  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends_

_  
_Nate:_  
Small talk on IM  
Just one word sentences  
It's cool we're just friends_

_( Flashback)_

_Nate texted " Hey"_

_Mitchie texted " Wazzup?"_

_Nate texted " Nm."_

_Mitchie texted " Ttyl!"_

_Nate texted "Why"_

_Mitchie texted " Date!"_

_Nate shook his head and turned of his phone._

Nate:_  
If I had my way  
We'd talk and talk all day  
Yeah  
_

Nate:_  
Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me_

( Flashback)

_Why do I love her? Nate thought._

Nate:_  
'til the end of time  
'til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends_

_( Flashback)_

_She pulled me into a kiss. At first I was tense but then I relaxed._

_  
_Nate:_  
Thinking about how  
We're gonna say our vows  
It's cool we're just friends  
She walks down the aisle  
I see all my friends smile  
Cause now we're more than friends_

( Flashback)

" _I love you." Mitchie told him._

" _I love you too." Nate replied._

Nate:_  
Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'til the end of time  
'til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen_

_( Flashback)_

" _I like that color." Mitchie pointed out._

"_Yeah it's nice." Nate replied._

Nate:_  
We've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
Just keep on thinking of when we used to be just friends_

_( Flashback)_

_Nate hugged her friendly._

She hugged back.

La, La, La, La  
La, La, La, La  
La, La, La, La, La  
When we used to be (When we used to be)  
La, La, La, La  
La, La, La, La (Just friends)  
La, La, La, La, La

Nate:_  
When we used to be just friends_

_( Flashback)_

" _Just friends." I thought._

Mitchie ran up to him. " Good job honey!"

She kissed him. And he kissed back.

_I love this girl. _Nate thought.


End file.
